A little taste of happiness
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: A bliss moment for Rumbelle and their child(ren)


Belle and Rumple were now parents of a beautiful baby boy. Bright blue eyes of his mother, lips of his father, he was a perfect mix of both of them. They lived a happy life all together, feeling finally loved their little prince even if to get to it, it hasn't been really easy.

First when Rumple woke up Belle from her sleeping curse in this dark castle behind mountains, it was hard to communicate. They had a chat at the right moment she opened her eyes.  
" I didn't want you to wake me up Rumple."  
" I know, but I had to."  
" Why didn't you brought my father. He was supposed to wake me."  
" He did not wanted you to wake up, if it was for you to..."  
" To?"  
" Live with a monster like me."  
She looked at him silent.  
" You know you're not a monster. You're just weak, not to say a coward. You need to improve."  
" Belle if I could do something to change I would, I truly love you."  
" And I love you too, but I fear for our child."  
" Belle. I could never harm our child."  
She took his hand unsure of what to think.  
" You could be such a beautiful man Rumple..."  
" Than teach me, how to be stronger, how to be better... How to be the man you want me to be."  
" Your heart is too dark for this."  
" I know, but there is something you are forgetting. Love is the most powerful form of magic."  
" And magic always comes with a price... Moreover... I'm not sure I love you anymore."  
He took his hand up her face and held her in his arm. She let her body dying against his and closed her eyes.  
" Take us back to Storybrooke Rumple."  
And so he did.

The first times were complicated, neither of them really dared to talk to the other the first. But, as the heroes had discovered that the real villain was the doctor Jekyll, and not Mister Hyde, and also discovered the way to get rid of the evil part; they needed help. Belle could not provide this help as her books did not tell how to proceed. That's when Rumple got in the game and definitely proved his value.  
" Why should you kill the Evil Queen?" he asked.  
" We just told you everything." Replied David.  
" I know, but if you want to kill the Evil Queen, than you'll have to kill Regina." And Regina was just there, looking at him desperately. " I can't find a way to kill one of them, but..."  
" But?" said the dark haired woman, moving forward.  
" I know a way to get rid of her."  
" What is it?" Asked Emma leaving her hand on the desk.  
" What will you give me exchange?"  
" Gold..."  
" Rumple. If you truly love me," started Belle. " then you're going to tell them. For free."  
" Why should I? The Queen is not a threat to us or our child."  
" Prove me that I you are today the man I want you to be."  
He breathed heavily and took in his hand a little glass bottle fold with a purple liquid.  
" A sleeping curse?" Regina asked.  
" It won't be enough to stop her." Snow said.  
" You think so? But no one wants her to wake up. Moreover, no one loves her, so she's not going to be awaken by a True Love Kiss."  
" You woke me up without it." Belle said.  
" Yes because I love you." He answered while she let her hand running in his yet long hair.

Than, as Rumple proved to Belle his value, they got together again. But Belle was still frightened for her son, and for/because of her husband. So, when he found out about the Scissors of Destiny, Belle knew he would not change. Those scissors were lying back at the shop, ready to cut her son's destiny. She was ready to leave as she packed all her stuff, but Rumple stood in the way. A short haired Rumple.  
" Wha... What did you do?" She asked, shaking.  
" I separated from my destiny."  
" You did what?"  
" You may have thought I wanted to act on our son's life, but no. I understood that if things kept going that way, I'll never be able to be the man you both deserved. The scissors do not only works on heroes, it also works on villains. Which is not what I am any longer."  
He showed Belle his dagger, all white and pure. Then he ripped his heart off and showed it to her too. It was all red, pure and new.  
" You... You did this for us?"  
" I'll always fight for the ones I love."  
Belle thought that it wasn't the purest way to change one's life. But now that Rumplestiltskin was a good man, a hero, there was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

And so, finally, they were parents. Despise the attacks of a lot of villains, trouble caused by people of the world of the untold stories, and all kind of little problems (and of course the innumerable times the Charming family interrupted them).  
Belle gave birth to their son at term. After few days and the help of a lovely husband, she came back home where a bedroom had been arranged for their child. Rumple used his free days to organise all of it. And a lot of gifts from everybody decorated the little room upstairs. A squared little bedroom with few magical elements and a teddy bear Belle fell in love with. Rumple built a doll like the one he had when he was a boy. Of course it remembered him of his awful childhood and his first son's death. But now things were different, he would never separate from thsi family and he would always take care of it. Yet, he wanted Belle to be sure about it.  
On a morning few days later, Rumple walked to Belle -who was cuddling their son-, with a chipped cup of tea and a potion.  
" Here's for you."  
" For me?"  
" Yes go on, taste it."  
" What is it?"  
" A little taste of happiness."  
She took the cup to her lips and swallowed to the last drop of this incredible beverage. Within few seconds she felt butterflies going up her body, tickling her fingers, biting her face, caressing her feet. A big golden halo surrounded her and she felt like moving to somewhere else, so much lighter.  
She stood up in Henry's castle near the docks, like floating in a dream. Rumple appeared next to her.  
" Where are we?"  
" Look." He said pointing at the castle.  
There she was hiding behind a big wooden column. Their son was walking to her, hiding and seeking from his mom. Rumple was watching them from a sit nearby. They couldn't hear very well what they said but they saw themselves few months later, playing in the sand with their little boy.  
Than Belle felt like moving somewhere else. They were now in the woods. Storybrooke's woods. The three of them were sitting around a fire. Their son was about five now. Belle had a round belly under her dress and Rumple caressed it with his hand, as their son was sitting on his lap. She looked she happy as their son played with the round stomach of her mother, the hand of his father slowly caressing his head.  
Belle looked at her husband.  
" What's happening Rumple?"  
" Shhhhh..."  
He took her by the hand and the moved again. They were in their bathroom. Rumple was kneeling on the floor, showering their little girl, his grey hair running wild above his white shirt and grey trousers. "Dad mom is calling. She says the diner is ready." Says a small boy's voice. Their son grew up again, and he was coming as lovely as his mother.  
Belle held her breath. Rumple took her tighter against him and waved his hand at the room.  
They were now in the living room, both of them lying on the ground surrounded by children, playing around their feet. Each one of them had a hand-made pull-over Belle had created for them. And even I she aged with some grey hair now and light glasses, she looked awesome. They both looked so happy with their children. Their son, who maybe was ten now. His little sister and another young boy, walking to his mom. The all were standing in front of the fireplace, hopping to escape to the cold winter out there. Snow froze the windows. The children seemed so happy that it was not possible to seek for a better life. The couple took its hands and kissed in front of the fireplace burning on this Christmas Day.  
Rumple left his wife's hand and they got back to present days.  
" You drank a potion allowing you to see some of my visions from the future."  
" So, this, this is all what is going to happen?"  
" If you decide so, yes."  
She smiled, as a tear bloomed at the corner of her eye. Rumple erased it with his thumb as she said:  
" Rumple I love you."  
" I love you too."  
They pressed gently their lips together and dreamt about what their future would be made of.


End file.
